Items (Fantasy Maiden's Odd Hideout)
These are the items found in Fantasy Maiden's Odd Hideout. Ange's Route Scone * Description: Teacake from the faires. * Got: From completing "A Tea Party Confession" * Use: To exchange for breadcrumbs Breadcrumbs * Description: A breadcrumb the gray small little bird would be happy to be given. * Got: Exchanged from the crow * Use: To feed the gray small little bird Egg * Description: None * Got: From the chicken * Use: To make a waffle Waffle/ Half a waffle * Description: A delicious waffle made from a newly laid egg. * Got: Making from the egg * Use: To give Noah it to complete "A Waffle Pleeease!" and to exchange for breadcrumbs Rabbit Bread * Description: Cutely shaped rabbit bread. In celebration of Easter. * Got: From completing "Easter Egg." * Use: To exchange for breadcrumbs Small Clothing * Description: Purple small clothing. * Got: From the leftmost seat * Use: To show Olivia and Ann and get pudding Pudding * Description: Jiggly delicious-looking pudding. * Got: From completing "Look for the Missing Fairy." * Use: To exchange for breadcrumbs Donut * Description: A sweet fluffy donut. * Got: From completing "Happiness Is..." * Use: To exchange for breadcrumbs Lemon Pie * Description: Delicious lemon pie with the sourness of lemon. * Got: From completing "Poker" * Use: To exchange for breadcrumbs Strawberry Jam * Description: Deep red strawberry jam. * Got: Exchanged from the crow for 200 coins (from Poker) * Use: To give Bernd some Pretzel * Description: A slightly salty pretzel. * Got: From Noah and completing "Bernd's Request." * Use: To give Bernd some Fairy Tale Book * Description: An aged book with a plain front cover. * Got: From the bookshelf * Use: To read Cheese * Description: The cheese loved by mice. * Got: From completing "Whooo Is the Sick Child?" * Use: To exchange for breadcrumbs Bernd's Knife * Description: The sliver knife Bernd takes along. * Got: From Bernd while he's alseep * Use: To kill the chicken Chicken * Description: Delicious-looking chicken. * Got: From killing her * Use: To give the people in the dessert castle to eat Candy * Description: Cute children made of candy. * Got: From completing "Hamelin's Dessert Castle." * Use: To exchange for breadcrumbs Souffle * Description: A light fluffy dessert. * Got: From completing "Together with Cynthia!" * Use: To exchange for breadcrumbs Aged Music Box * Description: A nostalgic, aged, worn out music box. * Got: From unlocking the closet * Use: To play music for Bernd Tart (Softbread) * Description: A tart with a delicious apple in it. * Got: From completing "I Wanna Hear Some Music." * Use: To exchange for breadcrumbs Mille Crepe * Description: A delicious cake with many layers of crepes. * Got: From killing the soldiers * Use: To exchange for breadcrumbs Small Shirt * Description: The seamless small shirt Alice gave. * Got: From popping the balloon * Use: To give the gingerbread woman Butter Cake * Description: A fluffy delicious cake that uses plenty of butter. * Got: From completing "Scarborough Fair." * Use: To exchange for breadcrumbs Music Sheet * Description: A mystery music sheet. * Got: From the rooms (after you free the bird from the cage ) * Use: To summon the fairy Key to door to outside * Description: The path to freedom, found at last. * Got: From the outer room * Use: To unlock the door to outside Bernd's Route Gun * Description: The hunting gun Bernd always carries around. * Got: From the couch * Use: To shoot beehives There's an error when you play as Ange, she has Bernd's gun somehow. Food * Description: Bread and vegetables, seasonings, etc. * Got: From Bernd's house * Use: To feed Ange Goat Corpse * Description: A goat corpse from the livestock shed. * Got: From the Livestock Shed * Use: To feed Ange Music Box of Memories * Description: The music box of memories Ange brought. * Got: From Ange * Use: To change the background music. Chicken Corpse * Description: A chicken corpse from the livestock shed. * Got: From the Livestock Shed * Use: To feed Ange Category:Fantasy Maiden's Odd Hideout Category:Items